Twisted world
by AsheiUchiha
Summary: In this world, nothing makes sense. Where one person you give your whole childhood too, finally care's back, another who is the most hated decides to steal your heart. Am I strong enough to fight? Am I strong enough to endure? As Sakura Haruno, Apprentice to Tsunade-sama I will prevail! (Strong Sakura) Parings : ItachixSakura slight SasukesOocxSakura GarraxHinata (Editing story!)
1. Mission Fail The Stalker

_"Sakura, Sakura! The target has been spotted and is traveling your way to the front gate! Everyone scatter and go after it!."_ Kakashi-sensei's voice called through the Walki Talki's.

Over the years, I had given up being a fan-girl and decided it was time to become a stronger girl, with the help of our new Hokage Tsunade-sama I have been able to become a better and stronger person. No longer was I a pathetic whining little girl who cried after one person, this one person was also pulling away from me and Naruto at the same time...

_"He won't get passed me." _I spoke back with eye's narrowed, I quickly yet quietly hid in the shadow of the tree's and waited.

Nothing sounded but the swish of the branches and leaves, the birds chirping content in the sunlit morning.

Then I spotted it, the slight movement coming that ran along the shadows. It was a man in a black cloak with red clouds, a had covering his head only leaving a mouth visibly set in a frown. I had to make my move! With precise aim I shot out a Kunai at the stranger causing him to jump back before searching the area. I made sure to move spots and send more Kunai at him, only for him to dodge with relative ease before four of those Kunai exploded around him revealing to have explosive tags. Hearing a small curse form the man he moved under my tree and I made my move, pinning him down in a choke hold.

"Silly child, do not think that such simple and weak moves could detain me." Came a velvety smooth voice from below.

In mere seconds I found myself pinned with a Kunai protruding from my stomach causing me to hiss in pain but not before I stabbed him, making a resound splash when he disappeared.

Water clone.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called from the distance as he attacked the figure but also was easily tossed off and smacking into me making us both tumble to the ground as the man disappeared.

"He got away." I grunted in annoyance as Sasuke got up, "S-Sasuke can you pull this out?"

"Right." Sasuke nodded as he yanked the Kunai out, making me hiss in pain, before healing the wound.

"Are you ok?" I asked Sasuke worried before healing him too."

"Hm. He caught me off guard." Sasuke muttered as he watched me.

I wonder what he was thinking? I may not have been that same little girl I used to be but, my feelings for Sasuke still ran very deep...

"Darn it!" Came Naruto's curse as he entered the clearing, "He got away, Ne, Sakura-chan are you ok?!"

"I'm fine don't worr-"

"I was worried." Naruto caught her in a hug.

"I can take care of myself you know." I frowned at his grinning form.

"Ne, Ne! Kakashi-sensei lets go get some Ramen!" Naruto cheered. "Beside's since you were late I think it would be best to buy, Believe it!"

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke and I smirked at him as he entered the clearing we were in.

"I didn't say I wou-"

"It's ok Sensei, If you got to go we'll have them put it on your tab!" I said in a cheeky tone before dragging Naruto and Sasuke off, making sure to leave before he could argue.

Unknown to us a figure in the tree's watching us.

* * *

"N-Neji-neesan A-are you o-ok?"

"HInata, don't worry." Neji replied to his shy cousin. "While Father decide's who he want's the heir to be, we need to get you to a distant relative. An Elder of some sorts who can fully determine who's fated to be the Hyuuga heir."

"I-I see." Hinata spoke before frowning. "K-Kiba-kun a-and Shino-san?"

"They will be meeting you at the gate along with the sand siblings. To help make peace between the two villages they will be staying for a while and have been signed up to help in this mission. I'll see you when you get back for more training."

"I-I see." She spoke again. "I-I shall go get ready and w-will be at the gates s-soon."

"I will let Uncle know." He spoke up and with a nod of his head he disappeared down the halls.

"N-Naruto, You changed N-Neji-neesan e-ever since the C-chunin exams. T-thank you." Hinata whispered into the air before disappearing down the hall to prepare for her mission.

* * *

"I kind of want Dango." I muttered to Sasuke after he and Naruto ate their ramen.

"Dango?" Naruto looked up from his slurping.

"Yeah, I like Dango."

"We'll come on." Sasuke sighed as he got up. "I'll take you there and then we can meet Kakashi back up at the training field."

"Ok." I smiled and we walked away from Naruto.

"Sakura." Sasuke broke me from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Lets go get some Dango tomorrow." He muttered casually.

I stopped walking, "Wait what?"

"You heard me."

"As in, do you mean that as-"

"Just be there ok?"

"OK Sasuke-kun."

Que Inner screeching like a fan-girl.

* * *

"Again with being late, He's always late it never fails! I'll teach him a leason just you watch, believe it!" Naruto grumbled from our spot waiting for Kakashi-sensei who was five hours late.

_**'CHA! Kakashi-sensei will get it if he doesn't get hear soon!**_

_You got that right!_

I could see my inner shaking her fist in her fury, she and I always hated being kept waiting for so long.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late you see-"

"Stuff it!" Naruto growled, "Let's just train!"

"What exactly will we be doing?" I asked.

"Something like yesterdays failed mission. We need to practice stealth and speed." Kakashi spoke up from his perch on a branch. "Naruto will be the target."

"What?!" Naruto screeched annoyed.

"That dobe will be too easy." Sasuke spoke up.

"What was that Teme!?"

"You heard me idiot."

"You damn-"

"Ma, Naruto won't be so easy if he wants this." Kakashi spoke as he brought up four bowls of Ichiraku Ramen. "Naruto if you fail I will tie you to the post while everyone eats this Ramen in front of you."

Que Naruto's stomach growl.

"That's not fair Kakashi-sensei!"

"Ready? Go!"

All three dispersed from sight, but not before a figure in the tree's disappeared as well.


	2. Who's behind the shadow?

"A-are we m-meeting them o-or are they meeting us?" Hinata spoke from beside Kiba, Akamaru and Shino.

"We meet you." A cold voice spoke from behind her.

As Hinata turned she spotted the three sand siblings. To the left stood Temair with her blonde hair and her blueish eyes, fan strapped to her back and a pink/purple outfit. To the right sat Kankuro with his beady black eyes and his black suit that reminded her of bat ears, his puppet secured to his back and his stance relaxed. Finally in the middle stood Gaara who had his gourd on his back, red outfit, arms crossed, red hair spiked and slightly messy and his aquamarine eye gazing intently before him.

_"Alright maggots! This is the second part of the exam, The Forrest of Death!" Anko-sensei began._

_"Don't be so nervous Hinata." Kiba encouraged as his companion gazed at the forrest nervously, her finger's poking together._

_"I-I'm alright." Hinata stuttered, her gaze shuffling over the opponents before landing on one of the desert genin._

_A boy with red hair, brown outfit and gourd on his back... he turned to her when he felt her gaze and she froze... Such hatred and blood lust his gaze held... She was frightened..._

"G-garra." She greeted/squeaked.

"I'm surprised someone remembered his name." Temari spoke up, her expression taking on a bored look.

"You are T-Temari r-right?"

" Yeah, huh so you remembered my name too, so far only teacher's remembered my name." She smirked.

"I-I am Hinata a-and this is Kiba a-and Shino." Hinata introduced.

"So." Gaara's Monotone voice came. "You'r the one that we will be guarding/guiding? The possible Hyuuga heir?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered nervously as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I see. Temari, Kankuro lets get going before it gets dark. Same as you two." Gaara spoke to Kiba and Shino who both nodded.

* * *

"Why me?" I wondered as I glanced at Sasuke.

We were sitting at the Dango shop, resting from catching Naruto easily. Despite eating his Ramen in front of him as punishment we had room for Dango.'

"hm?"

"I mean, you have hoards of girls chasing after you all day. Why not pick one of them?" I wondered confused. My whole life had been dedicated to winning him over and when I finally stop he decides to give me a shot. "Why now? Why me?"

"Because." Sasuke swallowed his Dango, "I know you more. Your less annoying."

Was that all? I frowned to myself. The only reason was because I was known more and less annoying? That wasn't what I had hoped to hear but what would I expect? This was Sasuke I was talking about and he wasn't known to like anything or put alot of explination behind what he wanted to say. He only ever said necessities and was blunt about it.

They were walking through the training grounds now, near the pond. I was pretty bored though and wanted to do something so I glanced at Sasuke who was looking out at the forrest in deep thought.

"S-Sasuke!" I cried in fear.

With a start he turned, pulling out a Kunai and looking around wildly. "What?!"

With that I smiled sweetly, inwardly laughing at his confusion before shoving him into the water, only to be dragged in myself.

"What the hell Sakura!?"

"You weren't supposed to drag me in..." I muttered annoyed but amused, splashing him. "Lighten up Sasuke."

"..." He glared before smirking and sending a huge wave back.

"CANNON BALL!" A voice screetched and Naruto soon joined in causing an epic water fight to begin.

* * *

Hours later Sasuke was taking me home and we ended up at the front of my home, with a grin I looked back to Sasuke. We were both sopping wet but we had fun even if Naruto randomly appeared. "So... did you have fun?" Sasuke Awkwardly asked.

I could tell he wasn't used to doing this sort of thing so I smiled. "Yeah."

"Thats good."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well good-"

I never got to finish my scentance when warm lips trapped my own, I could feel my whole body freeze. Sasuke Uchiha was kissing me. HE was kissing ME. This coudln't be real! After years of chasing and being ignored, now is when he responds? I couldn't think strait, not when his lips were on my own... so I kissed back.

"Night." He spoke as he pulled back and turned.

"Does this mean that we are-"

"Hm, what do you think?" Sasuke turned his head and looked at me side ways with a smirk before dissapearing.

Wow, Just wow.

* * *

Far away, in a dark room... sat a dark man... with a dark purpose.

"He's turning my lord." A shadow spoke to the dark man.

"Issss that sssssso?" The dark man hissed yet there was a glint of amusement in his tone. "We'll maybe we ssssshould jussst ssssssee if we can motivate him, yesss?"

"Order's?"

"I'll have sssome ssssoon, don't worry about that." The man chuckled in the dark, yellow eyes peircing the dark like a preditor awaiting it's prey.

"Hmmmm You think you can essscape the dark Sssasssuke?" The man grinned, white fangs glinting in what little light there was in the room. "Ssssoon it will take hold of your little black heart and consssume you. No matter how much you fight it dear Ssssassuke, the dark will win in the end."

A scream echoed from chamber's below, bellows of prisoner's begging for release... or death.

"M-mi Lord?"

"He'll be hear ssssoon enough." His laughter echoed, causing the man before him to tremble. "Isssssn't that right? Kabuto?"

Next to him sat a boy with silver hair who wore glasses, the boy smirked as he pushed his glasses up with one finger. "Right, Lord Orochimaru."

* * *

"_Intruder!"_ Kakashi's voice hissed in my ear.

Really? We just got done patrolling the area and NOW someone decided to show up when we were about off duty? Confound it all.

"_Where?"_ I spoke back into the microphone.

_"In your direction, to the gates once more."_ Sasuke spoke.

"_He won't get away this time._" I growled as I sped up the pace.

Spotting the same intruder from yesterday I urged Chakra into my feet to move faster when finally I was able to takle the person to the floor with a Kunai pinned to his throat.

"Not so fast!" I hissed at him, annoyance seeping out.

_**CHA! This time He's going down!**_

The man stiffened and made a sound of annoyance. "You again?"

"Yes me." I glared at him when suddenly I found that the person I held was only a shadow clone. "Darn it!"

I shot up, searching the tree's. "Come out you coward!"

"If its out you want." His velvety tone echoed through the clearing. "Then _out _I shall come."

In mere seconds I found myself pinned to a tree with a hand gripping my throat tightly. I clawed at the hand as my lungs began to scream for breath.

"Do not be so eager for death Kunoichi." He hissed as his hands tightened.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Let her go, now!"

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi arrived in time to see the man holding me. I glared more as a thought reached me. If they saw his face, and I ended up failing, they'd be able to put him in the bingo book or perhaps be able to track him better.

"Do you fear death?" He hissed in my ear.

"No. Do you?" I growled at him as I ripped off his hat... only to stare in Horror at who it was under that hat.

Two angry red sharingan eyes stared right at me, blazing to life.

My heart stopped then and Sasuke gasped in shock and anger.

"Itachi...Uchiha!"


	3. lost identity and rescue

**Twisted world**

**lost identity and rescue **

**That bratt ruind my disguse. i herd every one gasp eccept her " you little wench well i guess the cats out of the bag ...hellow little brother" Itachi said evily he glared and then the girl gasped and cept gasping for air " let her go!" my little bro yelled" i dont think your in the position to tell me that" Itachi said " listen Itachi we will let you go. Just let Sakura go" said kakashi Sasuke jumped at him and they started to fight itachi heard him turn on his sharingon he looked around and saw my sneak attack and blocked then itachi heard him yell in pain" oh no not again" Sakura gasped. Sasuke started turning red " cant... control ...it ..." Sasuke yelled and then all the writing came all over him "Sasuke nooo stop using your sharingon knock it off. You have to fight it" Sakura yelled. Itachi had no clue what was going on but from the lookes of it this wasnt good. Sasuke started laughing " whats the matter brother " he said evily. this wasnt my little brother. " come know whats the matter dont tell me your afraid" he said loudly " phhe you wish " Itachi said and we fought again but know the girl inter feared by holding my brother back " sasuke knock it off you have to stop I-" she started to say when a huge orb of energy blasted out and knocked every one back including me" ha! whats the matter sakura are you afraid like last time cant handle it? " he said walking twords her. and he lifted her by her neck as she shook with even more fear " sasuke Stop let me go this is'nt you please stop" she ecried in fear still " I should have known you would turn out just like your brother you trater let sakure-chan go" naruto said pissed off he suddenly disapeard and hit naruto " dont ever compare me to him" he spatt " then why are you attacking your own team mates sasuke basterd" naruto said. Sakura hit sasuke and then kicked him in the gut and finaly his curse turned off do to loss of chakera. Itachi stood up and grabed the girl " listen you dont ever get between me and my fights. And brother i sugest you ceep your temper in check " i said while choking the girl as she went limp.sasuke tried to get up" let her go" he said but fell back down then 10 more ninga came. and Itachi was surounded he threw the limp girl as she went into the river " well looks like i over stayed my welcome i'll be back later oh and bro i'd take beter care of the girl" Itachi said laughing then left**

**sasuke jumped into the water and got her out. sasuke looked at her and she wasnt breathing so we took her to the hospital." Sasuke how could you. you almost killed her if you dont get rid of your curse you are going to kill her" said naruto he relized maby now was the time to go She was not safe with the me i have to leave and i wont be coming back. **

**"Ow let me go you have no right to do that let me go" hinata yelled. The figure laughed and his comanions appeard " heh we got the hyuuga lats ahhhh!" one of them yelled as he fell to the ground " let her go" Garra said " listen kid you dont know who your messing with" the figure chickled. Garra smirked devishly as sand cam out of its holder " i am warning you if you dont want to die where your standing i sugjest u let her go" garra spat " oh realy " one of the shadows said doinghand signs and a huge shadow engolved garras shadow and he couldnt move. They neared him and started beating him" STOP" hinata yelled trying to escape the strangers grasp " hehe dont worry hyuuga it wont be long" he wisperd in her ear they cept hitting garra " I...said...let him GO" hinata said making a big white orb that exploded and every one exept her and garra got nocked over " wha h.how did i" she gasped the guys got back up but garra was not being held in place by the jutsu garra gatherd sand and killed five of them now ontly one remaind he did the shadow jutsu again and trew knifes at him and punched hime again. she went in front of him her back facing the intruder "STOP" she screamed eyes glowing white as the hole world froze. She had her head down breathing hard and eyes cloesd crying. her breths where deep " h.hinata" garra gasped saing every thing freeze " Garra you are ok" hinata said smileing brightly and hugged him.**

**Sakura woke with a gasp where was i? she looked down and saw sasuke holding onto my rist. She smiled and kissed his fore head. he was soo cute when he is sleeping. He woke " uh hey you ok" he asked and she nodded gigling " what?" he asked " oh nothing your just soooooo cute when you sleep" she giggled . and he rolled his eyes. She was on my way home with sasuke when " SSSSAAKKUURRAA!" yelled a very annoying voice naruto" yes" I said" are you ok i mean you got hurt and chokd and almost drowned " he said " its ok i am fine never beter" he said and me and sasuke left.**

**Sasuke walked with her untill we got too her house he hugged her then kissed her lightly and left. but she dident know that this was good bye. he went home gatherd my things and left at midnight. " sasuke-kun where are you going this late" asked a voice. He knew it was her " i am going out" He said " your going out to go find him...Arn't you" she said quietly. " yes" He sighed. " sasuke-kun i can go with you and help...Please" she smiled and begged " NO" he said " i and i alone will go and thats final!" he said again walking away " SASUKE " she yelled " please dont go i dont want to lose you again... when haku said you where dead i thought you died i thought he killed you even Naruto cried he almost killed him beacause the demin side took over he and i where soo upset.please dont go i cant handle it not again and neither can naruto" she cryed. " please dont make this harder for me" he said. he walked over to her and kissed her lightly " listen sakura i care for u alot its just he is out there its not safe" he whisperd. he stood up " listen it is not safe for me to be around... espeshialy with the curse orochimaru gave me. i cant controll it and i might end up hurtting peaple.Espcialy you" he spatt " but sasuke " she started to say" no buts. i am leaving and thats final" he said and walked off no longer listening to her **

**Itachi shook his head. poor little brother is leaving somthing i can easily take from him. he smiled and jumped down. He grabed her as she gasped. He coverd her mouth " shh" He wisperd into her ear and watched her shiver when he spoke into her ear. He dragged her into the darkness out of sight then turned on his sharingon to see what sasuke was thinking. its quiet way too quiet for comfort and why cant i hear...oh no. I heard him say and he turned around fast " sakura where did you go... this isnt very funny" he said. **

**Garra was shocked no one ever hugged him ever and hear this girl he barly knew hugging him " hinata its ok i am fine let go" he said and she did so. Then time kicked back in. Garra quickly killed him and led her back to the group " uh hinata" he said. she looked at him " if you know whats good for you dont ever touch me " garra said cruley with an emotionless face as usual. She just gasped" s.sorry i.i guess i.i dident know w.what came over me s.sorry" she said . They left " sigh thanks for uhm you know saving me" hinata said. Garra nodded and they continued on " hinata why did u hug me" garra asked " eh well i w.was h.happy you w.where o.ok i guess i g.got worried uhm sorry though" she said her face turnning red**

**

* * *

ok ok now i hope this chapter is better and this story is set after the chunin exams so sasuke and sakura are close friends. And i know the other chapters font is weard but since this is my first story ever on the internet i dont know how to fix the font and i know sasuke is oc whatever that means i just cant realy get his charicter right so ya next chapter will be up soon**


	4. sakuras missing and safe return

**Twisted world**

**sakuras missing and the safe return **

**Sasuke looked for her but she was no where to be seen. then a knife flew past and hit a tree trunk. I saw it had a peice of paper on it so he read it '** foolish brother now i told you to watch over the girl aww well..dont bother comming for her she is mine now..you just threw her to the side for the taking too bad though you missed your chance**' sasuke growled and ripped it up. He ran to see naruto**

**" wha..what are u gunna do to me?" she stutterd. Itachi looked at her " dont worry little kanochi i am not going to hurt you" He told her "but i dont under stand why did you take me?" she said " well i need you to get to my foolish brother and naruto" he said again. She tried to say something but Itachi glared at her and she shut her mouth. He hatted being kind to her but it was the only way to gain her trust soo" listen kinochi you listen to me and every thing will be fine no ifs ands or buts and if you run...lets just say it wont be pritty" Itachi said and she nodded**

**"Hinata you are ok" naruto yelled happily. " uh ya thanks to uhm garra" she said with a small blush " well know what" Temari said " We ceep protecting her" garra said" yes there are alot out there who will try to destroy the hyuuga heires" shino said and she nodded and left. " we will take turns each day garra you do the first two days then kiba then Temari and then me" shino said and they nodded as Garra seceretly fallowd hinata**

**Sasuke burst into narutos house gasping for air " na naruto he" Sasuke stopped and gasped" woah sasuke calm down what are u doin in my house whats rong" naruto said" he took sakura we have to find her now!" Sasuke said " who took sakura sasuke calm dow" said Kakashi " my brother! thats who" sasuke growled "i was walking around sakura came wanted to know why i was up late. We had an argument she started crying as i left then i heard nothing i turned and she was gone and i found this" sasuke added handing kakashi the note ' **foolish brother now i told you to watch over the girl aww well..dont bother comming for her she is mine now..you just threw her to the side for the taking too bad though you missed your chance**' kakashi read aloud " ok lets go to the hokage" kakashi said.**

**"naruto you are leaving" hinata asked " yeah we need to save sakura.Neji,ino,shikamaru,kakashi,you,that garra guy, and Tenten are coming" naruto said" but we are splitting up your team is you,Garra,ino,shikamaru then that leaves me,neji,kakashi,and Tenten" he added and hinata nodded " let me go find g-"she said but when she turned and bumped into garra"-oh you are already here" hinata smiled. he just looked at her. " Well we best be off bye hinata-chan" naruto said and gave her a hug then a kiss on the cheek. Hinata blushed a little not as much as she did when she realized she hugged garra.**

**"Well looks like we found that naruto kids weakness" hissed a cold voice " wow look at that kid he is crepy. yeah" said another voice" stick to tha girl he hugged uh-""Bye Hinata-chan" naruto yelled" -well hinata i guess" the voice finnished" lets go. yeah" said the figure and they fallowed seceretly**

**"let me go you basterd" sakura yelled. " i cannot do that kannochi" itachi spatt. she struggled against her ties " well this is the kannochi hmm well we found the boys weakness she has uh short blue hair white eyes i think. yeah" said a dark figure " hinata" sakura gasped. They looked at her" what do you want with hinata" sakura growled pissed to the very point" we need her becouse she is the demon kid narutos weakness. yeah" the figure spoke again" she is not his weakness sh is only a friend but he hates her he just acts polite to be nice i am his weak..oops" sakura siad bowing her head angry that she just said his weakness ( or so they thought) " why thank you kannochi for telling us" itachi smiled devishly" deadria capture this hinata girl in case someone hear is lying to us" itachi said " ok i will get her. yeah" deadria said and left " i will join him said another figure " ok kismae**

**" listen sasuke we will find her" naruto told him "sigh i hope so naruto i realy hope sooo" sasuke said " you realy care for her dont you" naruto said " yes i do i think that that... i just.. she is close to me closer to me than eny one is" sasuke said. " well then i will not let u down" naruto said" i will bring her back i would die befor they could ceep her away fom u and me and her freinds you will come to" he added his face harder than normal actualy cold " we will bring her back faliure is not an option" naruto hissed**

**" ok we need to split up more me and ino will go this way hinata you and garra go that way" shikamaru said and every one nodded**

**" Garra uhm i thought every one was supposed to take turns on wathcing me" hinata wonderd" well we had a change in plan do to the mission...why do you ask you do not like being around me?" he asked "n.no its n.not like that i.its just i was curious, i dont mind u gaurding me you are a good person i was just wondering" she said " you think i am a good person?" garra said a little shocked. She nodded " i do." she said " why? you dont even know me that much, for all you know i could be a monster, cold, uncaring, outcast" he said " Garra i" hinata started to say but there was a noise in the bush. Garra pusshed hinata behind him " show your self" garra comanded in an icy voice " hey calm down little brother i was just wandering where you where" temaris voice yelled " uhm you mind letting go" she said looking at the sand around her waist then it disapeard " what are you doing hear" garra said " well i was wondering the same thing" she said" we are on a mission to find sakura she was kidnapped by one of the akatsue members our team split up " hinata said turnning very searious then sudenly turned hurt our sad or someting. Her head started throbing and she held it " you ok" garra said placing a hand on her so she would not fall over " uh ya " she said a little fast blushing. Temari looked at her as she went to the river and drank some water in her flask. Temari went to garra " hey i told you she likes you did you see how red her face was just by your hand touching her " temari said smirking " shut up already" garra spatt and temari humfed and left ( but what she said did make garra think does someone like her posibly like me) he shrugged and thought more about it. " garra about earlyer-" " as i was saing i could be cold and uncaring monster" garra interupted " sigh garra how can you say such things. I do not think you as a monster. Just diffrent true if i where not able to know you as much as i do (wich isent realy that much) i might think you crule uncaring evil person but i dont think you as a monster. when i first saw you battle those ninjas at the second exam you just slauterd them i was afrad but know i know you a little i am not as affrad you are not those things just diffrent and peaple sometimes fear the diffrent peaple " hinata said placing her hands on his sholders "you should not hide your emotions to your friend garra" she said befor she walked off " you think of me as your friend?" garra said in a whisper then went with her**

* * *

**ok how was that. sorry i diddent update yesterday i dident feal like going on line and dont worry i will finnish this story so yeah oh and thanks for all the reveiws i am glade you guys like my story oh and this is not a cliffy hah i found out what it means heh i feal dumb for not knowing :) well i am gunna go and try to finnish my chapters in this story**


	5. what do you see in me

**Twisted world**

**what do you see in me **

**" sauske slow down" naruto yelled " slow down. slow down how can we just slow down ther is no time you have no idea what my brother is capable of naruto what if he is hurting her" sasuke said**

**" bwaaa!" sakura yelled" ahhhhhhhh" a figure yelled " huh hehe sorry for startling you" sakura gigglled " now what are you doing out here." he said " oh uh you see I-" " snuck out" itachi said as kisme jumped " oh did i scare you kisme" Itachi asked amument in his eye " no!" kisme said a little ticked " huh are u angy couse you got scared twice" sakura said with a slight smirk " NO! errr shouldent she be tied up! yeah" kisme said pissed " yeah well shouldent you be out getting my friend as bait" she yelled back " oh do you ever shut up" he said " do you" she said " SHUT UP" he yelled again " why dont you" she smirked " you are soo annoying" he said " yeah well at least i dont smell and look like a fish!" she said. ohh that did it " ok thats enough kisme, Kanochi" itachi said still amused by there little fight. Itachi took Sakura and tied her back up and she sighed " well that was.. interesting " Itachi said lookeing at her '**why is she always looking at me**' Itachi wonderd " why do you always look straight into my eyes" he wonderd " what" she said" nothing" he sighed. Sakura moved her hand back and accidently cut it on a sharp edge " oww" she said and looked at her elbow. Her elbow dripped of blood she took her hand to it as it glowed and she healed it " your a meadic-nin" he said " yeah " she said**

**" well we havent found eny thing" shikamaru said " same hear" garra said " meby we should-" " garra garra we are needed back home now come get yor things and say by to every one" temari interupted and garra left with hinata fallowing " why are you fallowing me " garra asked " i am not i need to go back to town and find my team so i can get another partner since you are leaving" she said frowning. Garra got his things and was at the gate " uh garra wait" Hinata said" what" he said " i uh wanted to say good bye" hinata said blushing" ok by" he said " i wanted to tell you somthing" she said " what" he sighed " well i wanted to tell you that you should not baleave what peaple who call you monster say uh i wanted to tell you that you are not and you are a good friend and i just wanted to say that you have been a great friend and uh i will miss you and if you ever need any thing i am hear for you" she said turning red as a tomato. Garra rememberd what his sister said' **" Garra you know thahyuuga girl i realy think she likes you i mean i dont tink she is pretending she does like you alot couse i asked her and she told me. She is just scared you will not like her even as a friend. She thinks you are spetial and should not be hurt i asked her about her eyes and she told me you are diffrent she sees it in your eyes she says the thurst for blood is gone." temari said " hmm" he thought ' she is the only one who is nice to me in this pathetic town maby just maby she does care' he thought**' garra sighed " ok" he said " uh bye" she said and hugged him " now what did i tell you in the forest" he said " oh heh sorry" she said blushing " hear i want you to have this " garra said pulling out a box " but dont open it till after i leave" garra said " ok bye" she said " bye" he said and disapeared into the forest**

**" dont you worry i am gunna do all i can to find her no slipups. distractions, or eny thing heh" naruto said trying to comfort sasuke " someones there, no there, no there, THERE!" he yelled running into a cave " oh this is sooooo awsome" he yelled running around saying cool over and over again " naruto stop running around youl run into uh-" BAM!"-oooooooooohhhh wall" sasuke said and almost burst out laughing when naruto turnned ,teeth falling out " i'm ok baaaaleavvee it" naruto said then fell onto the floor" naruto uh huh this is a m.ma.mision" sasuke said trying not to laugh. Naruto got up " owww my scabules" he said " uh i dont think you have one i dont think they exist" sasuke said "oh well then OH MY SPLEAN!" Naruto yelled and collapesd on the floor " naruto this is'nt funny eny more we dont have time for this sakura could be dead right know or hurt**

**" BWAAAAAAA" sakura yelled " ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" yelled a figure " hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah you should of seen your face" sakura said cracking up laughing " why you little. How did you, when did you ohhhh never mind" the figure pouted " oh yeah uh well uh bye ufff" she said when she went to walk away but hit something or someone" uh heh heloww" she said when she saw a pair of red eyes " sigh how did you escape now" itachi said annoyed " well lock her in chains drain her chakra something she is driveing me crazy " kisme yelled " you wern't befor" itachi said and kisme stormed away '** does he have a period or something geeze is he cranky**' she thought being pulled back into the room " listen kanochi i will let you out of these chains and let you roam freely if you heal my eyes" itachi said " why " she wonderd " couse i have bad eye sight" he said and sakura nodded in agreement " well no wonder you have your sharingon on all the time if you ceep that up youl go blind" she said raising her hand up to his face and started healing his eyes**

**Hinata looked at the small box. She decided to open it suddenly she gasped as she pulled out a shineing crystal no dimond it was beutiful she smiled and blushed. She put it on and smiled again " i cant wait to see him again" hinata said and went to find Shino and Kiba.**


	6. Hinatas missing and Nejis fury

**Twisted world**

**Hinatas missing and nejis fury **

**" there youu should be heald now" sakura said " wow" he said seeing every thing perfectly " dont use your sharingon as much k" she said and he nodded.Itachi bent down then kissed her on the cheek whispering" thank you kanochi" and disapeared**

**" Shino Kiba hey i was wondering if onr of you could be my partner in finding sakura" hinata asked" how bout we both be" kiba said and they left. " i will send my bugs to find her" Shino said "and akamaru will sniff her out" Kiba said " ok" Hinata said and they started " hey he's got a sent " Kiba said fallowing akamaru " but Kiba there is nothing ahhh" hinata yelled when a figure tackled her " get off" she yelled and went to kick him but he dodged " sorry cant do that your about to join your freind yeah" he said "Hinata " Kiba yelled and went to help but the figure disapeared **

**" Temari what was the emergency that happed in the village" Garra asked " not sure we couldent understand it was all messed up but it sounded like they where being attacked" She said. They got to the village and half of it was destroyed " oh my god " Temary said shocked. She looked for their brother kongkuro but he was no where to be found then they spotted him lying on the ground " no kongkuro what happend are you ok" She said and he nodded " yes we were attacked by the akatsuki they killed father and they where looking for you Garra they said if you dident show theyd destroy every thing and we did our best 10 of our ninjas where killed and 2 kids injured" he said " Garra gasped " father is dead where are they hedded" Garra asked " To the leaf village i herd them over talking befor we wher attacked one said that there was a girl they needed to lure that kid with the kyuuba in him i think her last name was hyuuga " he said " oh no" garra said " you know this person " he wonderd " yes she was my partner and the person i had to protect i had to stay with her when we where asigned to find a girl who was taken but know i realize that thats why me temari and her team where assigned to protect her.. " Garra said " We have to go get her what if they try and kill her we need to go back" TEmari said and Garra disapeared **

**" Naruto They took Hinata too the Akatsuki took her to" Kiba said pissed " we have her cent to" he added " so you will know where Sakura is" Sasuke said " yes we will " he said " ok lets go" Naruto said and they fallowed akamaru to the hidding place of the Akatsuki**

**"uffff" Hinata said falling in front of Itachi and she gasped " wh.what w.why d.did you c.capture m.me" sh said" Whats your name girl" he said " h.hinata H.hyuuga" She said " deidara take her to the room the Kanochi is" Itachi said " ok lets go yeah" deidara said taking hinata to sakuras room " Sakura" Hinata gasped " Hinata " Sakura said and ran to her and hugged her " ohhhh i thought i would never see you again" Hinata said as tears came out of her eyes " hey its ok i am fine well a little tramatized" Sakira said " aww what a reunion" said a voice " and thats why i am tramatized" sakura said " very funny" Said itach walking in " i should go i dont want to tramatize you tooo much" Kisme said and left. " tell me hyuuga what is the kyuuba like" Itachi said " k.kyuuba?" she questioned " uh naruto" he said " i.i dont k.know a n.naruto" she said " oh realy" he said as his eyes started to circle and hinata gasped**

**" ok where are they" Garra said having sesori in his sand cofin " who" he said " the hyuuga girl and that pink haired kanochi" Sasuke growled " geeze what ever shall i do hmmmm" he said and the disintagrated into little particles " well i dont know about a hyuuga girl and if i did i wouldent tell you" Sesori said " besides sasuke your to weak to even put a scratch on your brother" he added. Sasuke thought about Orochimaru when Kakashi put that thing on his seal to help he said that kakashi cant hold me back to what i truely desire hmm rrr no stop thinking that'sasuke thought and got redy to attack **

**" Heeeeeeeyyyaaaa" Neji yelled kicking Sesori making him fall off the tree and nocking him out " oops" Neji said when he realized this. " OK! where is hinata" Neji yelled pissed off " the Akatsuki took her" Naruto said " they WHAT! we are gunna get her back and if they want ther friend ALIVE! they will make a trade" Neji hissed " What about Sakura" Sasuke said" soo. We will find another akatsu member" Neji said activating his byakugan and started serching " If they layed one hand on her they will pay" Neji said**

* * *

**sorry it took long my folks had a small fight and my baby bro came over today soo yeah here is the chapter**


	7. the crystals seceret and big Battle

**Twisted world**

** the crystals seceret and big Battle>**

**Hinata found herself in a dark place " s.sakura where are you?" she said as she began to pannick. She did not like the dark. The hole place turned a bright color as memorys flashed by.**

**Flash back:**

**" n.naruto if your h.having trouble you could umm" hinata wisperd while showing her test to him "what? you mean! but why you could get in trouble.I mean he said if we get cought cheating we will be cicked out of the exams" Naruto whisperd.**

**Another flash back:**

**"we can expect great things from you hinata. I expect you to be awake at sunrize" Her father said**

**" this is soo hard naruto. How can you go day by day and most peaple call you weak. i cant handle it. How can you be so strong and me weak" Hinata cried " listen hinata your my friend and i baleave you can be strong too. You have to balive in your self " Narutos words never left her head ' thats right i wont give up maby I can dafeat or at least last a long time against Neji' She thought to herself as her and Neji faught in the exam but she endded up losing and sent to the infurmarie and almost lost her life. **

**End of flash backs:**

**" Oh my head" Hinata said looking around " sakura where are you" hinata asked " i am right here " She said in the dark room " well i have enough information now" Itachi said " wait a second what happend why did evry thing go black what did you do to me" hinata said " nothing of your consern" Itachi said and left. " Why dont you try and escape" Hinata said. " I have been thinking that and i have tried but i have to wait till they leave on a mission couse with Itachi here it is imposible." Sakura said " listen you kanochi itachi said I have to watch you while Itachi goes on his mission with ****deadria****. " said a voice" and you are" wonderd sakura " I am kisme "he said looking at the too girls he was trapped with...**

**" well have you got some thing" Kiba asked shino " Yes they are stuck in some kind of place with a berrior around it i dont think we can get through it" Shino said " I might be able to" Garra said and went off. " You think you cane do this that easily" Said a cold voice " What are you doing here " Sasuke said appearing behind Itachi " what does it look like" Itachi said "RRRRRRRRR WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HINATA-CHAN YOU BAKA!" Naruto yelled. " oh the hyuuga she is beeing disposed of along with that pink haired girl hmmm Sakura i belive her name was" Itachi said. Suddenly pearcing screams filled the air along with the smell of blood " NO!" Naruto said in shock when he herd it it was hinatas and sakuras scream. " WHY YOU YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT" Naruto and sasuke yelled as Naruto's demon started comeing out while sasuke activatedhis sharingon " you will pay for what you have done you dare lay a hand on someone i care for either friend or more than a friend you will die" Narutos demon said' go on naruto he killed the one you love and the one you care for he murdderd them you herd their scream. Dispose of him you must avvenge their deth' Narutos demon told him in his head. Naruto ran forward and tried atacking Itachi then Sasuke joined in. Naruto slashed at Itachi with his demonic claws. Sasuke used the elecrisity trick Kakashi used on Zabuza. Itachi dodged Sasuke but got slapped in the face by Naruto.**

**' It should be here some where' Garra thought ' yess find them kill the kiddnaoer' his demon said in his head then he herd two pearcing screams' There'Garra thought and fallowed the scream**

**" soo your stuck here while they have all the fun ha!" Sakura said " duhh other wize i wouldent bee here yeah" kisme said looking at the pink haired girl. 'well listen here mister if you think you are gunna boss us around you are in for a suprize cha!' Sakuras inner self yelled " well uh if they chose you your pritty dum" Sakura said and grabbed hinata and ran to the door " Yes i have been waiting all day for this moment to come" Sakura said " S.Sakura uh I d.dont think that that was ag.good idea" Hinata said " i would say she is right" kisme yelled punching sakura and she fell to the floor " SAKURA!" Hinata yelled seeing her get nocked down. kisme now pissed that they tricked him looked at Hinata and went to hit her but she dodged and fell. Sakura got up " If its a fight you want its a fight you'll get" Sakura yelled aand socked him on the face. He was passed pissed no one made a fool out of him espetialy not a girl. He punched Sakura in the stumach then the face and Sakura fell down and brout Hinata with her. sent kisme chakura to his had and was about to hit them as they screamed. Suddenly there was a bright light**

**" Neji news from Sasukes team" Lee said and Neji turned" go on" Neji said ' They found Itachi uchiha Sasuke's Brother they need our help it seems more Akatsu members showed... Neji SAsuke said that h.hinata and Sakura are dead" Lee said as some tears slide down his cheak. Then blue Chakura sarounded Neji " WHAT" He yelled And ran to find them "uh I will get reinforcements" Lee said and disapeard**

**" Alright i think i should hgelp they are out of controll " Kakashi said " Yeah i think your right" Gai Said as they jumped into the battle **

**Garra burst into the room and gasped when he saw Hinata. She was surrounded by a crystal like barrior and the neclace he gave her was floating like it made the berrior. Sakura was behind her both girls eyes filled with shock. The Akatsu members fist was on the berrior his hand bleeding slightly and his experesion was of shock aslo. " Hinata" Sakura said then the berrior disapeared " What the! What type of neclace is that" kisme said " A special one. One someone special gave to me" Hinata said as she stood up" Garra!" Hinata gasped " Who? Hey you what do you think your doing in here" Kisme said " what ever I want" Garra said and ran twords Kisme and gatherd his sand. He threw the sand at the akatsu member and it surrounded him and nocked him out " GARRA!" Hinata yelled hugging him and pecked him on the cheak " What did i tell you about touching me" Garra said blushing " sorry " Hinata said blushing and letting go " AWWWWW you to are cute" Sakura said. Garra gave her a deth glare and she stopped smiling. " Lets get out of here" Garra said and they nodded.**

**" Ahhhhhhhh you stupid let me go yeah" Deadria said trying to get Naruto off him " Hwo started the party with out us " Kakashi said " Kakashi sensei" Sasuke said " Kakashi Gai hn long time no see " Itachi said " wheres the two girls you took y-" Kakashi couldent finish becouse Neji came into the scene " You killed Hinata" Neji said " Awww you cared for her hn to bad" Itachi said' **Itachi they escaped some sand nin came and took them we are beeing attacked over run boss says retreat**' Said a voice in Itachi's Comunicater " damn it" Itachi said seing Deadira and Sesori and Kisme cought " Your finnished" Sasuke yelled and kicked Itachi in the back of the head nocking him out...**


	8. sentenced for deth Garrahinatas moment

**Twisted world**

**Sentenced for deth Garra and Hinatas moment**

**Itachi awoke to the sound of talking' **uh what happend..oh man I remember stupid Kakashi and little brother ok how are we to get out. My hole team was captured. huh whats this **' Itachi thought pulling out a peice of papper: **Itachii was able to escape i am hedding to the bosses place to get reinforcments dont worry i will be back befor your exicuted oh and those Kunoichi girls are on this camp soo we might be able to get them back oh and i think we need to eliminate that sand nin he is trouble he is good enough to be part of the team. Be back soon. Kisme **' Itachi put the letter into his pocket and looked at his partners" Man i never thought we would get cought. Yeah" Deadira said looking at the chains on them and the big energy bubble that only tehy cant get out. Suddenly they herd voices as they listend in**

**" Sakura your ok" Sasuke yelled hugging her "Sasuke cant breath let go" Sakura said turnning blue" sorry" He said as she gasped for air" Sakura I thought you where dead" Sasuke said looking at her with worry" no I was perfectly fine" She said " listen sakura where was there hide out one of them escaped I need to know" Sasuke said " Who escaped ?" Sakura asked " my brothers partner. Do you remember where its at" Sasuke asked and Sakura shook her head' **Itachi I know you can read my mind so. For not hurtting me or my friend I will not tell eny one where your hide out is or eny info' So kunoichi you know I can read minds well thats no supprize dont bother doing eny favors I can take care of my self ' My name is SAKURA use it. You know your so stubbern just like Sasuke you to are alike heh even though you cant admit it I' **" Sakura are you ok you just became so quiet" Sasuke said " huh oh i'm fine just tired " Sakura said and entering her tent she shared with Hinata**

**" Uhm Garra thank you for saving me" Hinata said looking at him while he sat by the river" yeah" He said looking at the stars" I uh im sorry for getting you involved if I did" She said looking at the stars to " no I decided I had to come you wouldent stand a chance against them alone its a good thing that I came I almost lost a friend" Garra said looking at her. She smiled at him and blushed " huh there are so many stars out to night" He said " yeah and the moon is larger i wonder what its like up there so many galexy's you never know if theres life out in space huh i have always enjoyed nights like this just sitting and talking to someone you care for" She said then blushed when she realized she said that "yeah" He said '** she cares for me like no one befor well exept for my family she is like my old friend exept she is difrent**' Garra thought while looking at her ' **i wonder **' He thought and leand forward. She looked at him leaning forward and blushed at how close they where. He leand forword more and was close to her face. SHe felt his lips graze hers and gasped. He pulled back then leand down again and kissed her fully on the lips. His hands found there way to her waist and hers to his neck makeing the kiss deepen. He licked the bottom of her lips and she opend her mouth allowing entrence as they shared there first kiss under the moon and stars ( sniff sniff its so beutiful!)**

**" wow! he is .. with...her and...i him " Temari gasped seeing her little brother with Hinata smooching! "heh calm down and lets go. Let him have his moment" kongkuro said and they went back to camp Kakashi stood at the camp fire " Alright today we selabrate the day we finaly capture some of the Akatsuki and safe return of Sakura and Hinata.The Akatsu prisoners are sentenced to deth in three weeks" Kakashi announced as every one was eating smores ( DROOOLLLLLLL smores yuuuummmmm!) and other camp food. " Wont Neji be happy when he wakes to see Hinata alive" Shino said and they all nodded Hinata awaited for Neji to wake in his tent ' **oh I hope he will be ok **' Hinata wonderd " uh H. Hinata your alive" Neji said grabbing her in a giant bear hug " So I kicked tose guyses buts for nothin" He said " oh no if it wasn't for you then Itachi would have came back and Garra would of had trouble getting us out" She said " Garra that sand kid I dont want you near him he is dangerous" Neji spatt" Oh no he is quit kind he saved me and Sakura befor the one watching us could get us he is a very good person just misunderstood." Hinata smiled " hm so you think he is nice? do you like him" Temari said walking in with Tenten " Neji you are ok I am happy I thought that you used all your chakura" Tenten said " we will leave you to alone come on Hinata " Temari said and they left. " Lee has been worried he is glade you, Hinata, and Sakura are alive" Tenten said and Neji nodded **

**" its so boring hear. Yeah" Deadira said board to deth " shut up already!" Sesori said pissed off becaouse deadria wouldent stalp talking " calm down" Itachi said " boared already" came a voice " what are you doing here" Sesori said " geeze hellow to you to I just came to give you guys some food cant let you starve now can we" Sakura smirked " who said we'er hungry. Yeah" Deadira said " I thought you might.." She said giving them food she had cooked while she untied there hands' **Hm maby that wasn't a good idea' **Sakura thought** maby it wasnt or maby it was ' Why do you keep invading my thoughts Itachi' boared I guess ' oh and I am your intertainment ha!' You never know **Itachi smirked at their little conversation in their head Itachi can read minds when he speaks in a head these mean its him talking and when its just that person its '' so yeah you get it **' Yeah you think its soo funny dont you well let me tell you' **" what is this it looks weard" Sesori said " oh just shut it and eat" Sakura said. " yes mom" Deadira said and Sakura gave him a deth glare" oh please i've seen more deadlyer looks from Itachi king of moodliness yeah" he said. Itachi sent him his own deth glare and deadira cept his mouth shut'**Hah frady cat**' Sakura said then Itachi sent her one and she shut her mouth **nows whos a frady cat ' oh what ever' heh thought so ' will you just eat and shut your mouth' you know I wouldent talk to me that way and you never know if you poisend the food . **Sasuke walked around looking for Sakura. He spotted Kakashi so he went to him " Hey Kakashi where is Sakura" Sasuke wonderd. " she went to give the prisoners food" Kakashi said. " WHAT! why she went on her own are you nuts" Sasuke yelled " calm down the barrior around them drains their chakura they wont be able to fight. Well if they do she will be able to handle it" Kakashi said calmly. Sasuke went to find Sakura thinking' **theres no way she will go back in there

**" Sakura this is delisious did you make it? it is wonderful" Deadira said " if you think your getting out on good behavior then your dumber than I thought. Which is pritty stupid" She said smirking and giggled when he pouted " you are just like my friend Naruto always trying to make jokes or fix the moods of every one when he is in trouble" She said giggling " Whats so Funny?" came a voice " Sasuke what are you doing in here?" She wonderd " I could ask you the same thing Sakura. what are you doing in here with _him _" he spatt " uhm giving them food" she said. " I dont want you near him" Sasuke whisperd " protective much" she said " I have a right to be now lets go" He said pulling her along '**well what crawled up his butt and bit it geeze i was just giveing them food is that such a horrid thing? sigh boys their so complicated espetialy thes Uchiha boys huh**' she thought to her self as she was being dragged away as Itachi watched th little couple '**what a couple. Pathetic**' He thought**

**6 hours later: " so Neji uhm what has happend since I was gone?" Hinata asked " nothing much" He said " yeah but he sure was pissed when he found out you got capture he almost killed one of the members because of it" Tenten said looking at Neji." All right every one to bed it is getting late" Kakashi said and every one got redy for bed " Sakura befor you go to sleep i want you to give the prisoners some dinner it has been a while" He added and she nodded and wen to their tent**

**" Here dinner" Sakura said. " if you ceep feeding us like this we are gunna get fat" Deadira said " and you arn't alredy?" Sesori said " shut up " Deadira growled. Then someone came into the barrior " Lee? what are you do-" SAKura started to say but was rudly interupted " Oh my beutiful Sakura I am most happy your ok Please Sakura my beutiful angel exept these as a token of my happines" Lee said giving Sakura some chocolate and flowers " uhm thanks " She said realy embarissed as Lee left. Once he disapeard she threw them away **how sweet ' shut it'**. She then herd some laughs " OH SHUT UP!" SAkura yelled and took their dinner which was only half eaten " hey!" Sesori and Deadira said at the same time but she was long gone**

**Garra was still neer the river ' **man why did I do that** ' he thought " Hey Garra what ya doing" Came a voice " enjoying you beig gone" He said icily " oh heh i'll just go back to camp " ****kongkuro said and left. A few hours later Garra decided to go back to camp and saw every one asleep.He went into Hinatas Tent and saw her and Sakura aslee. He wen to Hinata and brushed the strands of hair away frome her face' **Why is it i can be so cold to every one else exept you? what are you doing to me Hinata? **' He thought and kissed her foar head then went into his tent and sat there waiting till the morning. **


	9. captured again! fallen in love

**_Twisted world_**

**captured again! falling in love **

**"Hinata you ok" Sakura said looking ather " y.yeah i'm o.ok" She studderd "hm. You only studder when your nervous" Sakura sang giving an evil grin " wha ano I.I am o.ok n.nothing is rong ... w.why are you looking at me like t.that" Hinata studderd again " hmhm ah you and Garra I new it haha you to are so cute together heh did he kiss you" Sakura smirked again having fun imbarising her " WHAT! uh uhm heheh y.you see I um. He uhm oh forget it" Hinata said " I knew it" Sakura yelled hugging Hinata " you two are together thats awsome you make a perfect couple I am happy for you two" Sakura shreiked hugging Hinata to deth Sakura and Sasuke went for a walk " so Sasuke are you happy your brother is in jail?" Sakura asked " yeah I dont have to leave eny more" he said " so does that mean you will never leave me" she asked. He looked at her and saw the fear of him leaving her " I promise" he said and they walked off**

**two weeks and five days later:**

**" its only a matter of time" Itachi said " yes we only have two days left" Sesori said as they waited inside the jail. Itachi awaited Sakura. She visited them every day they where like friends now. The door opend**

**" Well hey dum dummer and m.r grumpy" Sakura said looking at trio " what" she said seeing them glare "oh right... you know it isn't my falt your in here. If you haddent taken me you would never have been in this mess" Sakura said **' then again it is thanks to Itachi that Sasuke is staying and being with me hm he acts weard though I wonder why. Is he hidding some thing?' Probly is ' will you stop that' oh I am sorry is it bothering you hn **Sakura looked at them and sighed " fine" She said and left Sakura was at Sasukes house ad they talked for a while and fell asleep. Sasuke knew Sakura was in love with him but he had to do this. He shook her awake "Sakura I have to leave" Sasuke said " where? what do you mean?" Sakura said " I have to go find the last member of my brothers team" Sasuke said " but Sasuke why! you have your brother locked up he will be sentenced to deth you would of avenged your clan you cant leave me Sasuke" Sakura said crying " I have to! besides we went on a date that doesn't that you own me" Sasuke yelled "but you siad we wher together" Sakura said " I like you Sakura but I could never love you" He said and left her crying**

i hate having to say that to her but it was the only way to get away from her. Now I have to meat this Orochimaru so I can get rid of this curse and then me and Sakura can be together**' Sasuke thought as he tried to fight the curse as it tried comeing out**

**Sakura left**' If Sasuke thinks he will get away with that then he is dead rong' **she thought as she opend the door " hey" she said when she saw Ino" what oh hey Sakura" Ino said " so hows it with Shikammaru" Sakura said looking at Ino " fine hows Sasuke" Ino said but then looked at Sakura " oh Ino" Sakura cryed and fell to her neese " He said he liked me but could never love me and he left me DAMN HIM I hate him he tooke my heart and ripped in two" Sakura screamed " If thats the way he wants it then so be it" she said leaving " but Sakura where are you going" Ino said " tp finish this" she said and disapeard**

**Garra walked a while with Hinata beside him. They had been together alot latly. Hinata had fallen hard for Garra and so did he even though he wont admite it. " so Garra what are you going to do today?" she asked " well I have to go home for a while" he stated cooly " oh well when will you be back" she said sadly " I am not sure" he replied " but promise you will wait..for me" he said " uhm ok I promise but uh do you think I could go to" she asked " well-" he started to say but was interupted " of course you can come. I mean your gunna be family soon with miniature Garra's and Hinatas" Kankuro said the last sentence under his breath so only Garra could hear. Garra gave him a death glare " what?" Hinata said " he said you can come and it would be good to have you around" Temari said as they walked on. Hinata got every ones permision exept her cousin but they left **this is going to be a long trip** Garra thought as they walked and started their journy**

**Itachi herd her. Her voice changed and it sounded emty and sad **you sound cheer full ' shut it _Uchiha_' hn you dont need to get snippy about it **Sakura went behind Sesori and untied him same with Deadira and Itachi " you untied us ok" Sesori said confused. Sakura looked at Itachi and he looked at her in the eyes and saw her pain '**my brother must have hurt her**' he thought " go" she said " what?" he said " I said go.The guards are nocked out now go befor you get cought now go" Sakura said and walked out as they fallowed. Sakura made sure no one was arround as they left. She looked at Itachi. She kissed him on the cheek and whisperd her good by and left. Itachi was a little shocked but left. " hey why did she let us go" Deadira said as they hedded for the forest " not sure" Itachi said as they stopped when he herd her talking to the guards " Girl have you seen where they went" said the guard " yes the went that way" she said and pointed in a difrent direction** **" Thats all I am doing for you your on your own" Sakura said with an emotionless face** why are you helping us ' becouse you did not hurt me and took care of me and my friend so I am repaing you.. And getting back at someone' who 'none of your buisness' ahh i see **Itachi knew what had happend sinc he enters the mind when talkin in thought. Itachi looked at her. He could see hurt in her eyes. Itachi bent down twords her and brushed his lips onto hers lovingly and she gasped. He pulled back then leand down again and kissed her fully on the lips. His hands found there way to her waist and hers to his neck makeing the kiss deepen. He licked the bottom of her lips and she opend her mouth allowing entrence. They cept the little battle going for a short time that seemed like an eternaty. Itachi pulled back and leand forward to her ear " I would never do what he has done to you. You have a fragile heart that can be broken easily. My brother has shatterd it" he whisperd into her ear. He pulled back and kissed her forhead " allow me to fix it" he said and kissed her again but with more force. He pulled her realy close to him and he kissed her deaper. " If you wish to never see him then you will come with us" Itachi said picking her up and ran off into the night

* * *

**

hey guies sorry for the long wait...i was at the hospital with my sister and i had a writers block.. i know this chapter is short, but i couldent think of anything else to write.. it might take just a little while to write anouther chapter...so ttfn 


	10. He escaped and Sakura's missing again

**Twisted world**

**he escaped and Sakuras missing again! **

**Itachi and the gang stopped for the night and set up a camp. In the morning they would have to find a new hide out seeing as Kakashi and Guy discoverd it Itachi wen to the river and Sakura fallowed "** **why did you take me with you?" Sakura asked looking at him bot nothin came**" **Hey i asked you a question!" she yelled "** **persistant arn't we? hn I dont have to tell you " he said in a cold tone "ok well how bout this why in the hell did you kiss me!" she said ****" you know I could have just done that to get you to come along" he said "well you diden't have to do that i'd rather kiss a pig" she mutterd " you know you liked it" he said smirking when he saw her face turn red " did not" she said " say what you want but remember I read mindes " he chukled and she blushed more '** maby if he wasent so snoopy he wouldent have herd. stupid head'** she thought " I heard that "he said looking at her and she just turned around pouting " also if you did not want to come then you would be thinking and trieing to escape" he added and she just blushed more when he cept looking at her and she went back to the camp " why is your face red. yeah" deadira said chuckling at her. She turned and gave a deth glare that would scare even the hokage away and hit him on the head like she does with Naruto. He flinched and sesori laughed at him " whats so funny" Itachi asked " Dude I think she was from hell or something" Deadira said rubbing the bruse " why? hn" He said but saw a bump on Deadira's head " ohhhh man that hurt " Deadira wined " hah the ANBU could not lay one finger on you and yet a mear stupid girl hit you" Sesori laughed. Suddenly there was a loud smack. " OW" Sesori said looking at Sakura with her evil glare while Itachi chuckled." I will get my reveng on you later" she said " hey what will they think about you missing since you came on your own?" Deadira asked " I took care of it dont worry" she said. Itachi left to see what was going on**

**Sasuke walked the forest till he herd the Kanoha alarms and a explosion " oh no" Sasuke thought. He pulled out the comunicater " Naruto whats going on over there" He said '** AKatsu has attacked Itachi and his team are missing we are being over run OH NO SAKURA!" **Naruto screamed into the walki talki. Thats when Sasuke started to pannick and ran there**

**Sakura ran " Naruto they escaped I went in there and they where gone" Sakura said then there was an explosion '** Naruto whats going on'** Sauke said in the comunicater " AKatsu has attacked Itachi and his team are missing we are being over run OH NO SAKURA!" Naruto screamed and dropped the Walki talki. Itachi held her by her neck " LET HER GO!" Naruto hissed " Silly little boy do you think that you can order me around.hn" Itachi said darkly while choking her more. Sasuke came yet again and then started a big battle. Itachi had dropped Sakura to fight Naruto and Sasuke. He quickly grabbed her again " take one more move and she dies" he said " leave her out of this" Sasuke hissed " deear little brother you are not in the position to order me around " Itachi chuckled as he held a nife to her neck. Naruot took a step forward then Itachi slit Sakuras as a warning but they came at him " NO" Sasuke and Naruto yelled. the battle cept going on till Itachi and Akatsu was dead " well you got what you wanted Sasuke" Naruto said crying. Sakura almost died but ran away becouse Sasuke lost controll of the curse and killed Itachi and Naruto got rid of the rest**

**" so I made clones to make it seam like you guys are dead and they were not regular clonse either I had to use fake blood for the clones and now I am beat " She said after explaining what she did to Deadira and Sesori. Itachi walked back to camp a day later he was impressed by what she had done " well we seam to be lucky seeing as they think we are dead we know have the upper hand" Itachi said **looks like I will have to reward you ' DONT GET ENY IDEAS PERVERT" **Itachi smirked when she called him a pervert. This girl was sertainly amusing.. with those thoughts Itachi went into a deep slumber.**

**Sakura, Deadira and Sesori walke to a lake to get water. Sesori stood near the edge looking at the fish. Sakura shot Deadira an evil smirk. She snuck up on Sesori and had pushed him in the water. Sakura and Deadira laughed like crazy " hey Deadira teach me to mask My chakura please I have a plan" Sakura said and He tought her. Itachi had awoken and looked for them he went to the river. Deadira and Sesori now knowing her plan had gone back to camp. Sakura hid her chakura and self and walked twords Itachi. She quikly pushed him into the water and herd his suprized yelp and he murdged from the water seeing Sakura laughing " that wasn't nice" he spatt " oh come now you know that was funny" she giggled. She was suddenly pulled into the water and yelpped at its coldness she murdged from the water comeing face to face with him " now it is" he smirked and she just pouted. Itachi looked twords the camp " we should be getting back the others mh" Itachi was interupted when her lips touched his and she pulled back blushing' **dang I cant balive I did that' getting a little brave know arn't we **Sakura blushed. Itachi put his hands on her waist and Kissed her roughly. He licked the bottom of her lips asking for enterence witch she obayed to. His toung enterd hers. His hands roamed her body and he raceaved a moan. Itachi started to travel down to her neck nipping and sucking it as she moaned again he traveled back to her mouth and pulled her closer making the kiss deaper then ever'**wow its like I am being hipnotized. I cant balive I am kissing him but yet I cannot pull away... I think I am Falling In...'** Her thoughts wher interupted when a chilling wind blew and she shiverd. Itachi pulled back and he pulled her out of the water luckily he had his cloak of. She looked him over thinking he looked a hole lot better withought his cloak " Like what you see?" he said smirking " ch in your dreams" she said walking off " hn you have no idea" he said and walked off back to camp. In the middle of the knight Sakura snuck off and Itachi fallowed withought her knowing**

**Sasuke walked threw town'** Damn it why did this curse do that I had finaly gotten rid of my brother but I had to loose Sakura to aarrrrggg stupid curse its trieing to take over again'** Sasuke thought he went back to his home. Sasuke woke in the middle of the night " Sasuke?" came a voice " S...Sakura!" he gasped " why? why did you do it? he did not need to die. I know he hurt you but have you ever wonderd why he cept you alive? have you ever listend to his side? you never gave him a chance! Maby he did it for another reason. Then you trie and kill me Sasuke I loved you and you threw me to the side!" Sakura spatt " You were falling in love with him wern't you?" Sasuke whisperd " I dont know who I love more. He has yet to harm me. He did not lay a hand on me just cept me in a room with Hinata and fed us till the person he wanted came then he was going to let us go. Sasuke why cant you love me?" she said. Sasuke tried to touch her but his hand went right threw her " I... I was tiring to protect you...from my curs mark it was taking over and I was going to go to Orochimaru to get it taken off" he replied " You could of gone to the Hokage not him" she said " This is not real it is just a dream" Sasuke said " yes it is but I guess she wanted to finally tell you" came a voise" no your saposed to be dead" Sasuke said " well I am not and as for how ask Sakura" Itachi said " Sasuke I had to you where going to try and leave again and then you hurt me. I also wanted you to hear his side of the story Sasuke I am sorry" she said " his side of the story! Salura he killed my parents! our parents what more do you need!" Sasuke yelled " I know he hurt you! havent you asked him why! or tell him to tell you the truth! I KNOW WHAT HAD HAPPEND I WAS THERE!" Sakura cried " I remember it clearly" she said with tears coming out**

**Flashback**

**Sakura hid neer the corner she was going to ask Sasuke if he wanted to go out and play but hhe was not there so she waited. She saw Itachi come into the house he was listening in on his father " we need to get rid of her she is to soft and will weaken my kids so she must be destroyed" the father said. Itachi gasped " hn what was that oh Itachi what are you doing there" his father asked " you plan on killing mother!" he hissed and charged. after a long battle the father was killed. '** oh no something is happening to him**' Sakura thought as she saw his eyes change '** something is taking over him!** Sakura thouhgt again as she watched him go on a rampage and kil his entire family exept Sasuke. She saw he did not understand and he had run off** ' I cant tell him what realy happend he would never baleave me'** she thought and walked back home**

**end of flashback**

**" you were their threw the hole thing" they both said " I dont know what to think any more" Sasuke said " of course you dont! you lived your hole life hateing him an know you find out the truth well it is going to be hard!" Sakura said " we should be going Sakura " he said and disapeard " good bye Sasuke" Sakura said and disapeared**

**Hinata packed her things she was exited to go with Garra. True she fell hard for him the moment he kissed her actually she fell the moment she saw him. She had always thought he looked good. Hinata sighed and went offf and cought up to them " so Hinata how long have you and Garra been OW!" Kankuro said as a fist hit his head " Baka! leave her alone" Temari said punching him **_How annoying _**said the demon inside Garra '** great you again' _You should know you cant keep me away_ what ever_ I need some blood!_ Baka not now_ that week little girl will do_ no'** Garra thought arguing with his demon**

**A couple hours latter**

**" We are here" Temari said. Hinata looked at Suna and her eyes widend a fraction " wow I never thought it looked like this" Hinata said " sooo Garra whats the first thing your gunna do with Hinata" Kankuro asked " hn" Garra said " well?" Kankuro said " hn" was Garras reply " are you gunna answer" he said getting upset" hn" Garra replied " Is that all you can say!" He yelled " hn" Garra said again. He loved annoying Kankuro then snapping at him like he was going to destroy him. It was amusing. Kankuro cept arguing and the two bickerd. " uhm shouldn't you stop Battman" Hinata said " WHAT DID YOU CALL ME" Kankuro said " she called you battman oh that is a good name" Temari giggled " uhm g.garra where will I s.sleep" Hinata said " with Temari" he replied " OH SO YOU TALK TO HER" Kankuro yelled while Temari and Hinata laughed**

**They got to their home. Temari draged Hinata to her room to make her try on a few things and to un pack. Garra just went to his room while Kankuro was just left behind**

**Well Sorry it took so long I ceep Getting writers block. Lol hope you liked the schapter oh and hope its not too short. TTFN**

**p.s I would like to thank you all for your reviews so thank ya!**


	11. Shikaku the annoying and somthing new

**Twisted world**

Shikaku the annoying and something new!

_I need blood!_ I said no** Garra agrued with his demon. Sudenly he herd a high pitched ring and yelped in pain. Shikaku took over Garra. walked for a while and looked for Hinata. He had found her asleep. he leand in close to her**

**Sakura had returned. She still was wet and started to shiver. She fet something drape over her. '** Itachis cloak...hm it smelles like him'** she thought falling back to sleep. Itachi smirked. He had herd that. **hn She is falling hard for me but can I return the favor?'** he thought and fell into a deep slumber**

**Shikaku looked over Hinata' **_nice for the taking_ DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HER_my my touchy hnhn we will see what she thinks of you when-_**" G.,garra" came a small mummble " what are you doing?" she asked seeing him next to her" hn nothing Hinata I was wonderin if you would like to go out some time?" he asked huskily whitch made her blush" s.sure" she studderd **_she studderd for me hehe I make her more nervous LEAVE HER ALONE _**/Shikaku ignored Garra now that he is in controll. He would until next week. He had been planning this for a while. " that is good my little flower " he said smirking and she blushed " uhm G.garaa I have to t.tell you somthing" she said "hn?" he wonderd " well I...that is...uhm w.well you s.see ohhhh... I love you" she mutterd " hn?" he said " I love you" she said and kissed him. Garra was shocked even Shikaku was stunned. **_How can she love a monster? Me of all peaple us._** Shikaku had never felt a girl on him '**_what is this fealing_**' he thought. He let instinct take over. He held her back to him closer than ever and kissed her deaply the deapest he has ever done befor. Hinata was shocke by this one. It was filled with passion, need, lust, desire, shock, and a hint of love. Garra put his hands on her waist and Kissed her roughly. He licked the bottom of her lips asking for enterence witch she obayed to. His toung enterd hers. His hands roamed her body and he raceaved a moan. Garra started to travel down to her neck nipping and sucking it as she moaned again he traveled back to her mouth and pulled her closer making the kiss deaper .a chilling wind blew and she shiverd. Garaa cept kissing her. it wasent till they had to breath that he stopped." I love you to" he whisperd and layed her down on the bed with him.**

**Itachi awoke to the smell of food. Man was he hungry. he looked over to see Sakura cuddling up with his cloak. He smirked as she said his name in her sleep. This girl had rely fallen for him..**

**2 months later**

**Sakura walked down the hallway of their home " hey Sakura wanna come get some new cloths?" Deadira asked " why not" she said and walked off with him.**

**Sakura and Deadira walked around. He gave her some cloths and she went in and tried it on.**

**Sakura came out in a fishnet shirt that hugged her curves just right. She wore tight blace jeans with combat boots. She died her hair black she put it up and hid it inside a casp so no one would see. The two went on looking around and decided to go back home.**

**She ran to her room and put the out fit away and went to train. She fought with Sesoria and Kisme learning new tecneakes and jutsus and even made some up. Itachi went and traind with her to see what she had learend. Sakura did some hand signs and " Coulause jutsu" she yelled and disapeared from sight ( I made it up so sew me!) He looked all aound. No trace of Chakura eney where and no signs so Itachi played his own game and activated his sharingon and as soon as she saw she appeared and was pulled into his world**

**Sakura looked around and fire was every where. The moon red and sky black screams filling the night air. She herd someone yell " f.father she said as her eyes widdend " Sakura... run h.he will get you too run go to the leaf and tell them that Orochimaru lives." her dad croaked " but father he will get you" she cried" GO NOW SAKURA!" he yeled and Sakura ran " you wil die Kunoichi sooner or later when you least expect it" Oroshimaru said as Sakura ran " Sasuke! Sasuke help" she cried " whats wrong Sakura" he said " Orochimaru has my parents" she said " and he said-"" you will die sooner or later" He laughed dangerously " what are you doahhhhh!" she cried in pain when he stabed her nocking her out. Sakura awoke " Sakura what happend you where pulled into his mind then you awoke screaming for help then a gash apeared at your side" Deadira said " it is nothing" she said and left but Itachi saw the hole thing she did. She changed and let loose her hair. Itachi sat there bored to deth. He herd s nock on his door " come in" he said and the door opend " whats up? you look bored" Sakura said Itachi stared at her. She had chosen a realy good outfit" naw just there is nothing to do" he said " oh" she said " uhm Sakura?" he said remembering his talk with the others " yes" she said**

**" SHE IS WHAT! GARRA YOU CANT BE SERIOUS HOW MAD DO YOU THINK HER FATHER IS GOING TO BE. YOU TWO WERE NOT REDY FOR THIS!" yelled a pissed Neji " I am sorry cousin but it happend and we are engadged" Hinata said. " so what is it" Neji asked " Its a boy" she said and he smiled " well then you can tell dad" he said and ran.**

**Sasuke walked around Kanoha. It was qiet without Sakura well exept for... " SASUKE-THEME".. Naruto " when is Sakura coming backe?" he asked " Naruto I dont think she is coming back" he admitted " I think her and my brother have fallen in love with eachother hn so hows your life going" Sasuke asked " well nothing much happend exept that Hinata is pregnent with Garra's baby" he said " Garra! She is.. with him and...oh man who would of thought some one shigh with a blood crazed man hn" Sasuke said leaning back**

**Flashback:**

**Itachi sat there " hey man befor Deadira and Sakura get back what do you plan on doing with her" Sesori asked as Kisme sat down " I dont know" he said " you should marry her" Kisme said after he took a bite of a sub sandwitch and french fries ( sorry guys I AM STARVING so Kisme is going to eat what I wish I could be eating now) " well Hoe am I saposed toi know she actualy likes me" Itachi said' **curse these emotions I have no need for them but cant ride myself of them maby this is the answer mother always said love makes one strong" feh I dont need it yes you dowho the hell ar you Im you baka! I dont need love! she loves you and you love her the bond you two share make you stronger like the time Sasuke almost killed you when he worked for Orochimaru! what ever I will ask her**' he thought and sighed as he walked to his room**

**End flash back**

**"Sakura will you...Marry me" he said and Sakura Fainted. Itachi sighed and set her on his bed and left for something to eat not noticing a Figure out the window****

* * *

**

**Hey sorry it took so long my sis went into the hospital and I have had a mager writers block, I still do sooooo the next chapter might take a while its just with all thats going on and my sister getting sicker than she alredy is so it might take a while TTFN!**


	12. orochimaru returns Babys BABYS final chp

**Twisted world**

**Orochimaru returns,Shikaku still in controll, a marrige and the baby**

**the figure stood watching' heheh now I know his waekness' he thought and disapeared into the night**

**Garra walked around pacing **look what you did! ME! she is the one who started it this is very bad I cannot go back inside your head! WHAT! okokok look first off you have to marry her since she is pregnent I dont do marriges because you never had eny one! I resent that! I had plenty of wimon yea slaves for your sick pleasure! yes it was a plesure you SYCO since she is having a child then it will be a half breedhalf breed? half demon and half human? but that means it will look like a half demon and it wond be sealed exactly it will grow up like you er we did. That is a very bad thing yes and hinata has a demon in her also.. I had sensed it when she frose time for that moment. She has a fox demon in her like kyuba exept the demon is gentel there for she is shy and gentle but the child will be a demon actualy and not a half. he is a mixture of racoon and fox and is a two taild seald in him. the two taid has a fox tail then a racoon tail. One racoon ear and one fox ear its body is of a fox but has the racoon rings on its face. th-** " Mister Garra. Hinata is fine exept-" the nurse said pausing " Exept?" he urged curiously "-Exept your haveing twins" she said then " TWINS!" he yelled shocked."yes two boys" she said.**

**Sakura awoke to being shaken " huh wha? oh uhm Itachi -" " you where tossing in your sleep, I came to tell you that you should not lie to me and the team about what happend. I saw, you will be sleeping in my room from now on" he said " HUH but-" no buts " he said sternly and walked off **

**"so you ask her?" Deadira said smirking " ask her what?" Itachi asked " HELLOW YOU WERE SAPOSSED TO ASKE HER TO... you know marry you" he wisperd the last part " why? she is a kidnapped ninja, I am in the akatsu it would never work ou-" " hey guys. I just got done talking to the boss and he wants to meet Sakura in a week so she can join" he said " she will need to be trained" Kisme and Itachi said." so whjat know Itachi? if she gets in then you will have to ask her.**

**Itachi went to Sakura "Sakura our leader wishes to see you... but you need to be trained" he said Sakura looked up " uhm ok" she said. She looked at him' **was that a dream or did he realy ask me to marry him?... no he wouldn't ask me...no one would' **she thought and frowned. Itachi looked at her and frowned also " your training starts soon be ready. Deadira will teach first then Kisme, Sesori, and lastly me" Itachi said and so it began**

**One week later Sakura had learned alot. She walked to the bosses ofice " Ah Sakura I have herd much ab out you. now show me what you can do" he said. Sakura ran at Itachi.Her apponent. He did knot know what the others taught her. Sakura did some signs and made 10 clones. Itachi used Sharingon to see where she was. He spotted her and hit her. She turned into a clone. Itachi felt a tap on his shoulder. Her went to hit but was thrown to the wall. Itachi used his clone jutsu. Sakura looked around. The real one was kno where. Sakura thought then did a jutsu" Hidden mist jutsu!" she said and it was a pink fog that sarounded them. Itachi lokked around. His clone was fighting her clone " ok I have seen enough. Sakura welcome to Akatsu" he said**

**Sakura walked throught he halls of her know home. She went into Itachis room to find him. Itachi closed the door and pushed her close to him. " Sakura will you be m-" " yes I will" she said and he kissed her deply and she kissed back **

**Ten months later **t...two kids way to go its you to! sigh and I cant even get out of this state your the one who over shadowed me well I did not plan for this to happed.** the day after, Garra paced around. He had finaly re taken over his body. Hinata has been in the hospital for a while. " mister Sabaku you can come in now" the nurse said. Garra stepped into the room**' please let her live**' he prayed. Garra walked in to see Hinata and saw thes two kids. " hey" she said." what will we call them?" he asked " this will be Shion and this Ryura" she said and he nodded in agrement. Shion had Garras red hair and Hinatas eyes. Ryura had Hinatas hair and Garras eyes.**

**Itachi awaited for Sakura " ok she is fine"  
said a nurse. Sakura held two babys " I know the names...Sayori and Haru" he said. Sayori had Her fathers Hair and her mothers eyes. Haru had Dark brown hair and His dads eyes but bothe had Sharingon exept Harus was gold instead of red. " Well little brothe meet you nephew and niese" Itachi said to Sasuke.**

**A couple years latter**

**Sayori, Haru, Shion and Ryura played in the field. Garra, Hinata, Sakura and Itachi watched. Orochi maru had came back a year ago**

**Flash back:**

_" HAHAHAHAHAH" Laughed a voice " LET ME GO DADDY" Sayori screamed. Itachi ran to his daughter " well well Itachi hn the knew Akasuki leader look what I have hear hnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnn You shall never see your daughter again" he said" nice try" came another voice and that was the end of Orochimaru._

**End Flashbak**

**Itachi now the leader two kids and a wife. Garra two kids and a wife. Both lived knowing this was the rite way to go...or is it?**

* * *

** Hey guys well this is the final chapter yeah yeah I know it is a little cruddy atthe end but I have no more intrest in this story so this is the very last chapter. so see ya oh and I wonder if I should make onother? give me your opinions please!**


End file.
